


You Are The Most Amazing Friend, Danno, Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Pizza, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to do something for Danny, & also for Charlie, So, He went to get everything all set up for Charlie's room, What do the father/son duo say, when they see it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: I decided to do a little twist in the episode, I decided to have Steve do all of the work himself, & then help Danny in between!!!!*





	You Are The Most Amazing Friend, Danno, Ever:

*Summary: Steve wanted to do something for Danny, & also for Charlie, So, He went to get everything all set up for Charlie's room, What do the father/son duo say, when they see it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to do a little twist in the episode, I decided to have Steve do all of the work himself, & then help Danny in between!!!!*

 

"I know that you aren't in the mood to cook, So I ordered us some pizza from our favorite pizza place, Danno, I hope that was okay", Commander Steve McGarrett asked his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they were coming inside of the blond's house, with his son, Charles "Charlie" Williams. He had a surprise waiting for them.

 

"God, Babe, It sounds perfect, You are a godsend, Thank you", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he leads him into the kitchen, where the pizza on the stove waiting to warmed up, Danny puts in the oven, & just relaxed for a second, while he hugs his son to him, trying to forget about the whole day, & what had happened during it. Steve was trying to forget it too, Cause it was awful.

 

When the pizza was done warming up, They all sat down, & ate it, They made small talk, But, The Five-O Commander was too excited about showing them his surprise for them, So, when everything was cleared up, He lead them to Charlie's Bedroom, & had them close their eyes, "Open them !", He said exclaiming with happiness, after he had them in the position that he wanted them.

 

The Father/Son Duo were speechless for a couple of seconds, til Charlie exclaimed happily, "I love it !", Danny was still in awe, & shocked, "Steve, This is amazing, Thank you for doing this all, & For doing it for him", He said, as he turned to his son, who had the biggest smile on his face. "What do you say to Uncle Steve, Charlie ?", he asked with his own smile on his face.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Steve", The Little Boy said with a smile, "You are very welcome, Charlie, Very welcome", & they all spent playing on the race car bed, & having races, til the little boy was tired, The Two Friends watched him sleep, & Danny said with a smile, "You are an amazing friend, Steve, Thank you". Steve smiled, & said, "You are the most amazing friend, Danno, Ever", They both smiled, as they watched Charlie sleep, & then they went to watch the game that Danny had prerecorded on his DVR.

 

The End.


End file.
